Mirrors
by kittymyth96
Summary: "Haven't you ever had this Erie feeling, whenever you pass by a mirror or sit in front of one, and you feel like something is watching you?" "Yeah why?"Amy asked slowly. "That's because something is." (No good at summreys)
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone,** **now as you can see I am a huge Doctor who fan, anyhow** **I just wanted to say hello and I hope you enjoy the story, this is literally my first fanfic any advice is helpful.***

***Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who, it belongs to there respective owners.**

** ~Now that that's out of the way, on with the adventure!~**

* * *

** *~ inside the TARDIS~***

"Now this world is an amazing world, they have animals the size of your average elephant, now don't be alarmed by them, they're actually quite friendly, and love to play, so be prepared to run." He said with a mischievous smirk stuck on his face. The mad man ran around the console as he stirred the TARDIS through the time vortex. The Doctor was taking them on a trip because it was rare that the whole family could be together, so the doctor wanted to show them a good time, to the Brobdingnagian planet where everything except the people are gigantic. The TARDIS landed and the doctor ran to go get his tweed jacket, when he returned he ran right past everyone. "Come along ponds!" He yelled as he ran outside.

***~Brobdingnagian~***

The sight was breath taking. "Doctor this place is beautiful." River said slowly. "Wellof course it is, the sun and the planet are in synch so the sky is stuck in a forever sunset, the colors rang from blue to a soft orang that you see now, a great tourist attraction if you asked me, but they don't allow to many visitors...Not entirely sure why, anyways the trees can grow as tall as the tallest building on Earth and that's just the beginning. The building are so big and complex you feel like a mouse in a maze, well if you don't know what you're going-"

"Sweetie, I think that's enough for now." River said slowly cutting off the doctors rambling.

"Well yes, I was just explaining." He said sheepishly. They walked through a field with various trees here and there that seemed to have no end in sight. "Doctor what's with all the mirrors?" Amy asked out of curiosity, noticing the mirrors that rested against the trees and in the grass, they had no frame or any kind of decorations, many were in strange shapes, some jagged, wavy, others were twisted in very odd ways.

"huh? Oh the mirrors, they're just there for show, look at the light as it jumps from mirror to mirror, lighting up the trees with a colorful light." He said as he starred at the trees in awe. They all looked around finally noticing the lights that danced from mirror to mirror, mesmerized by the beautiful colors. After they had there fill of the beautiful sight that continued walking.

Once they finally made it to the town it was bustling with people and vendors, it was hard to focus on the people when the buildings were so huge, like mansions but with less glamour. The people looked quite interesting, they had the normal body frame of a human but you could noticed the differences. There eyes covered most of there face all one solid color, no pupils or irises, just two big eyes, ranging from every color you could think of, no two were the same, their noses were small almost unnoticeable, if you didn't look hard enough. But what was the most amazing thing about them was there skin, it seemed to reflect the color of the sky, painting them all various colors depending on where they stood.

Amy and Rory stopped at a small vendors stand. "Hey doctor, what do we do if we want to buy something?" Amy asked.

"Well it's quite simple actually, just ask for it." The Doctor answered.

"Are you serious?" The doctor nodded.

"You see, since they have such a huge supply of food, you don't have to pay, you just have to ask, kindly of course." A big smile spreading across the Doctors face.

Amy came back holding four dark green ball like things. The Doctor took one. "what are they?" Amy asked.

"they're fruit Amy, just bite into it." He said as he did just that. They all took bites of the strange fruit. "Oh my God, this is delicious Doctor!" Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Doctor, where are all the huge animals?" But before the Doctor could answer Rory's question, there moment of bliss was shattered by a chilling scream.

They all exchanged looks then took off towards the place where the scream emanated from. Once the reached the sight of where they heard the scream come from. The area was being guarded by two very tall and very bulky men.

The Doctor walked up to them. "What's going on? What's happened here?" He said rather quickly. "Sorry sir, but you do not have authorization." The guard said slowly.

"Here's my authorization." He said as he showed them the psychic paper. T

he doctor walked past them, with Amy, River, and Rory following behind. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the area.

"what happens here? Who screamed?" He said without turning towards the guards.

"Eyewitnesses say that they saw luminous walking home with a bag of groceries, then she vanished." Explained the guard.

"luminous? Who's luminous?" Amy asked.

"Amy, even though this planet is big, even though it has about a billion people, everyone knows one another, I mean you don't have to know much about a person, just the way they look and there name, if you know more, well, then you must be important to that person, it's a psychic thing." The Doctor explained.

"Yes...and she has disappeared." The guard repeated.

"What? Disappeared? Someone can't just disappear." He stopped scanning, and looked at the guard, who showed no hint as to if he were lying. The Doctor turned his attention back to scanning the area. The frequency of the sonic had changed, he slowly followed the signal.

"Doctor what's going on?" River said as she watched him walk around, looking for where the signal is coming from.

"Look around what do you see?" He asked slowly without breaking his concentration.

They all looked around "buildings?" Rory said questionably.

"No, look closely, what do you see?" He asked, as he continued to scan the area.

"MIRRORS!" River said loudly.

"Yes mirrors, everywhere you look there are mirrors...but why?" He said without really asking anyone. There were more mirror here then there needed to be. The frequency his sonic changed once more, he had lost the signal. Looks like they weren't just sight seeing.

"Doctor, you think that people are disappearing because of these mirrors, how? And why?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"That's what I intend to find out." He said as he looked at the mirrors surrounding him.

* * *

***okay, tell me what ya think, I hope I did good I'll upload more as soon as possible, bye guys ^-^***


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two~**

**Hope you like it ^-^**

* * *

The Doctor walked up to one of the guards. Sorry sir but we don't have that kind of authority." The guard said slowly, not wanting to upset this strange man any further. Truth be told he was curious as to what was going on here as well.

Very well then, but you'll have to wait for our shift to be over." One of them said.

How long are we suppose to wait here?" He said impatiently

Yes, yes but you know I'm no good with being patient." He said as a frown began to form on his face.

follow us, if you will?" One of them asked politely.

They did just that, they walked for a few blocks, Amy and Rory marvelled at the houses they passed. While River and the Doctor kept there eyes forward, neither one in the mood for sight seeing.

The guards stopped. Sir, these people have requested to see you." One of the guards said slowly.

On my own." The Doctor said sternly. He wasn't going to waste any more time with this nonsense.

The man turned abruptly, glaring at the man who dared speak to him in such a manor. He stopped one's he saw the man, a puzzled look crossed his face, this man looked a bit childish but his eyes told a completely different story, he looked old, well beyond his years...interesting.

Well I can't help you with that, you do not have authorization, there's paperwork-" his sentence was cute short, the Doctor had practically shoved his psychic paper in his face.

I'm General Luminosity, you say you'll be able to help us with our problem? Very well than but the King won't be too happy about this." The General said intrigued by this man that stood before him. The guards that stood there were astounded at the fact that there General, of all people agreed to let this strange man and his friends help with there situation, perhaps they needed more help then they first thought.

What the General had said about the King being upset had caught the Doctors interest, why would the King of all people not want this looked into, this was very intriguing.

Of course, I do my best work in secret, but you do know that we'll need somewhere to stay, these things take time and we really don't know how long this is going to take." The doctor said while examining the room.

'No mirrors' he thought so this had something to do with the mirrors.

"Yes, will it be a room for all of you?" The General asked slowly.

Yes of course." The General said as he turned his attention to the Doctor.

'This man was smart, perhaps this is why the King didn't want any snooping, looks like another secret to uncover.' The doctor thought as he continued to look around the room.

* * *

** okay here's my second chapter I'm so excited, I'll update as soon as possible, bye guys ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**~chapter three~**

* * *

Once the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory were lead to there rooms, which were conveniently located right across from one another, they began conversing about all that's happened.

"So Doctor, what do you suppose is going on here?" Amy asked.

"Well I know that this does have something to do with the mirrors on this planet, didn't you notice how in the Generals office that there wasn't a single mirror in that room? At least he has some sense. I suggest you get some rest, we'll be investigating once everyone has gone to bed." The doctor explained as he dug through the closet in Amy's and Rory's room. He came out holding a stack of blankets. "What are you doing?" Rory asked slowly.

"Well considering that this has something to do with mirrors, I'm not taking any chances." The Doctor said as he began covering the mirrors that lay through out the room, the room was average, a queen sized bed, a desk and a single chair.

"Now get as much rest as possible, if you need anything, me and River will be right across the hall." The Doctor said as soon as he was done covering said mirrors.

"Okay Doctor, see you in a few hours." Amy said as she plopped down on the bed. River and the Doctor proceeded into there room.

As soon as the door was shut the doctor took off his tweed coat and placed on the bed, he sat down next to his coat and rubbed his eyes. River had already covered the mirrors that lay in this room, she sat down next to him.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked her beloved slowly as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yes dear, just a bit tired is all." He said meeting her eyes. It was only with river that he allowed himself to relax, he couldn't even remember the last time he had slept properly.

"Don't you think we should get some rest as well?" She asked knowing he'd try his best to say no to her.

"Yes I know dear, but I've got a lot on my mind, I mean I always do but..." he let his sentence fall short. River knew what he meant, it had been a few months since Christmas, when he'd finally come back to them, he had missed them terribly, but also regretted coming back cuz he knew that at any time they could be ripped away from him.

"Now's not the time to think about that sweetie, come on now let's got some rest, okay." She said softly to him as she placed her hand on his face, letting him know that she was here for him.

They climbed into bed, the Doctor rested his head on River chest. Relaxing into the comfort of his wife, the sound of her hearts lulling him to sleep.

'It was River, it will always be River.' He thought as he sank into sleep.

It was about four hours later that River woke the doctor for his restful sleep. His hair messy and his eyes heavy, he didn't really want to get up, for once he had had a dreamless sleep.

He rubbed his eyes and pulled away from River. He sat there with a look on his face that made him look like a child who didn't want to get up for school and wanted to sleep for a few more hours. A small chuckle escaped Rivers mouth.

"Come on now sweetie, we have to get Amy and Rory up as well." She reminded him as she put on her shoes.

By the time Amy and Rory were up and barely getting dressed, the Doctor was dressed and and the Doctor waited outside their room, the doctor yawned really wishing he could return to bed with River.

Once Amy and Rory had come out the Doctor had on his usual cheerful smile, they proceeded back to the Generals office.

Once they made it there, the General began taking them about what's been going on, on there planet.

"From what we know the people who have gone missing have returned a few days later which is only about three people. We interviewed them but they had no idea that they had disappeared for a few days, there was nothing else we could do so we left it at that. Since then about 5, counting luminous have gone missing and haven't returned since." The General explained.

"And how long has this been going on?" The Doctor asked.

"two years." The General answered slowly.

"Wait two years, and only 5 people have gone missing?" Amy asked out of confusion.

"Amy remember this is a different planet, two years for them is six months for us." River explained quickly.

"Can you take us too the places of where these people have gone missing?" The doctor asked.

"Yes of course, I was expecting you would want to see those areas, follow me please." The General said as he made his way out of his office.

They visited all the areas of where the people have gone missing that have or haven't returned. While they examined the areas the doctor constantly reminded them to not touch the mirrors. Every area hadn't given them the slightest clue as to why or how these people went missing. While they were examining another area a guard can't rushing to the General.

"Sir!" He said as he bowed to the General.

"what is it, what's happened." The General asked rather quickly

"It's luminous." He huffed.

"She's returned." The guard said practically out of breath.

* * *

** ~Hey guys, sorry about the late update, wasn't feeling to go today, hope you like it, review if you can and I'll update as soon as I can, bye guys ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

***~chapter** **4~***

**Hello once again audience, sorry for the wait, had a bit of writers block so here's chapter four, hope you like it.**

* * *

Before anyone could say or do anything, the General took off literally. Which was quite unusual, they never expected the General to react this way.

The group took off after him before they lost sight of his retreating form. By the time they caught up with him they had already reached the Generals office.

"Doctor...Why would he...take off like that?" Amy asked through breaths.

"Well I figured they must have had something in common, there names are practically the same so they must be related somehow." The Doctor said while the rest of them tired to catch there breath.

Once everyone besides the Doctor managed to catch their breath. They all proceeded inside the Generals office and was welcomed to an interesting sight.

The General was wrapped in a tight embrace with a young female. As soon as they entered the two broke apart.

"Doctor, this is my...sister, Luminous." The General said hesitantly.

The Doctor studied the young one, she was painted a soft orange color, and wore and white dress, which was similar to what the Greek women would wear way back then. "Well hello there, no need to alarm you, I'm the Doctor, that's Amy, Rory, and River." He pointed to all of them without so much as a glance towards them.

"H-hello" she said slowly, as she looked at each of them.

"No need to be afraid, we're here to help." The Doctor said with a bright smile. "To help with what?" She asked curiously.

"With the missing people of course." The Doctor said as if she already knew. "Oh...Well I hope you succeed in your search."She said slowly.

The Doctor eyed her closely, she was gone for about 12 hours in earth time and the others who went missing before were gone for days, she had only been home for about 8 and a half hours, something was definitely wrong. A conversation had picked up between the two groups, one the doctor had no interest in, he proceeded past the generals desk and grabbed a book that he pretended to be interested in.

He continued to watch luminous with curiosity, she was standing in front of the desk along with everyone else. The Doctor moved to the left a bit and was caught off guard by a binding glare of light. He shut his eyes tightly, then opened them again. The light was gone.

'What in the worlds?' He thought to himself.

The Doctor leaned to the right, but nothing happened. River caught his movements, a silent question passed from her to him. The one question turned into a secret conversation between the two, with just the slightest of movements they communicated, once they finished there little conversation the doctor spoke.

"Well that's nice and good, if you don't mind, we must excuse ourselves, something important has come up." He said rather quickly.

Yes of course Doctor, we'll contact you if anything." The General said slowly. River and the Doctor exited the room, with a very confused Amy and Rory trailing behind.

Once they were in the safety of there rooms, they began discussing why they had left do suddenly.

"Sweetie what's happened?" River asked before anyone else could say anything. "Something quite interesting actually, I was watching luminous for anything suspicious and this glare of light blinded me for a second. No wait...there's something I'm missing." The Doctor said.

He re-played through his memories of that moment, and froze the moment just as the light began to blind him. He saw his reflection.

'What in the cosmos?' He thought, confusion spreading across his face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" River asked out of concern.

The Doctor quickly held his index finger to his lips. With his other hand he motioned to his ear and pointed at the mirrors. Indicating that something was very wrong.

"Oh nothing dear, we haven't eaten breakfast why don't we go into town once more and find something to eat, yes?" The Doctor said quickly. Leaving Amy and Rory just as confused as every, will more Rory than Amy.

"Oh that's sounds like a wonderful idea." River said catching onto what the Doctor was doing.

One thing was for sure, they weren't alone.

* * *

** thanks for reading peoples, once again I'll update soon, see ya next time guys ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

***~Chapter** **5~***

**Hello once again audience, hopefully you like this chapter it took me a bit too figure out how and what I was going to write it about, I think I did a pretty good job, anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The group walked through the town keeping an eye out for anyone watching them. It was hard for the Doctor because he knew these people were peaceful and they had to deal with another race invading them, he made a vow to himself that he would not let this happen under any circumstances.

"Doctor where are we headed?" Amy asked out of concern. The Doctor hadn't said thing about what was going on and this made the young red head very confused.

"All in due time Amy just keep walking." The Doctor answered rather quickly.

When they had finally stopped walking they were standing in front of another grand house, the house was a pain white but the sky colored it various hues that actual suited the house.

The Doctor proceeded up the steps and knocked on the door cheerfully. A young man answered the door, the sky painting him a soft purple.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked hesitantly.

"Yes, well if it wouldn't trouble you we seem to be stuck here for a bit, our ship crash landed not to far from here, we only need stay here for a day." The Doctor said.

"Only for a day, you say?" The man asked slowly.

"Yes, just got a day?" The Doctor answered.

"Very well then, you may come in." The man said as he held open the door for the travelers.

"much obliged." The Doctor said gratefully.

Once inside the man offered them anything they like, the Doctor answered for them asking for any fruit he might have. After a short absence the man returned and the group processed to fill their stomachs. When the man excused himself for a moment, Amy couldn't contain her questions any longer.

"Doctor what are we doing here? Who is that man? Why did you lie about how and when we got here? And why you tell me and Rory what the in the world is going on here?" She said quickly her confusion slowly turning into anger.

"The reason we're here if because of that man, his name is Nightfall, he's one of the many other people that have gone missing, as for what's going on I'll fill you in later even there's less "ears" on us." He said in a hushed whisper.

The way the doctor had said ears meant that they weren't truly alone Amy pieced it together with the way he had been acting in her and Rory's, she resolved to wait and see what the Doctor had in mind. Just as there conversation finished Nightfall returned to them.

"Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Nightfall, I'm pleased to meet you." He said with a smile on his face.

"we are pleased as well, I'm the Doctor, this is river my wife, my best friend Amy and get husband Rory." The Doctor said as he introduced everyone.

The others began a polite conversation with River leading the conversation, a precaution in case Amy or Rory accidentally gave something away.

Just as the doctor had done with luminous, he studied Nightfall. It wasn't long before the doctor noticed something very odd about the man, his hands were clasped in front of him at the table they had been sitting at since they had arrived in his house. On his left arm where his wrist wasn't covered by his long sleeve shirt there was a strange scare on said wrist, it held the pattern of broken glass, the Doctor stood slowly everything slowly clicking into place.

"Something the matter sweetie? River asked curiously.

"Oh nothing dear, I just remembered we need to get a few things from the ship, come now, we'll be back in but a moment." The Doctor explained slowly.

The all stood up, the Doctor already making his way to the door. The others slowly following behind with river apologising to Nightfall.

"No, wait I think you should stay a little longer." Nightfall said slowly.

In one quick motion he grabbed River by the arm, twisted her around and pushed her towards the biggest mirror that lay in the room. She hit the mirror hard, she turned her head in surprise. The Doctor had already begun making his way to his beloved wife when in an instant the mirror began to ripple, cracks spread out from where her hands lay pressed to the mirror. The Doctor shouted her name and raced to her. All at once she reached out as the mirror gave way sucking her into another place.

They all stood there in shock, what had happened to her? The Doctor dare not touch the mirrors because he did not fully understand the way that worked. All be knew is that River had vanished and he had to find a way to get her neck no matter what.

* * *

**hope you liked it, review if you can, if your wondering I had a hard time choosing who should go first, I chose River because I love seeing the way the Doctor reacts even someone tries hurt his wife or someone else he loves, but mainly his wife, again I'll update as soon as possible, bye guys ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

***~chapter** **6~***

**Hello once again audience. ^-^**

* * *

They still hadn't gotten over their shock, river was gone they had no clue how. They had all but forgotten about Nightfall, he had began making his way to the person who was closest to him which was Amy. Rory was the first to react, he grabbed Amy and spun her around so they had switched places. Nightfall grabbed a hold of Rory and pushed him towards another mirror. Before Amy could blink Rory was gone.

"Rory!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Amy's scream had snapped the doctor out of his trance. He reacted quickly grabbing Amy and pulling her through the room and up a random flight of stairs, with Nightfall trailing behind. They made it to one of the rooms that had a single huge window.

Nightfall quickly walked up the stairs, he already knew where they were. He opened the door to reveal that no one was there but the window was open. He made it to the center of the room, then he heard a shout he turned quickly and was shrouded in darkness. In shock he staggered backwards hitting the windowsill and falling out the window.

The sound he made when he hit the ground was like a glass bottle hitting the ground and shattering. Amy and the Doctor looked out the window, Nightfall lay there wrapped in a blanket the doctor had found in the closet.

Once Amy and the doctor had made there way outside, they made there way towards Nightfall who hadn't moved an inch.

The Doctor pulled back the blanket to reveal his shattered form. His left arm was in pieces and there were cracks through out his entire body. In an instant Nightfall Sat up, pieces of glass falling off of him.

"Back, back, go now!" The Doctor shouted at Amy as he posed get into a run.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been testing for the past three days, so I'm tired sorry about the short chapter, once again I'll update as soon as I can, bye guys. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

***~chapter** **7~***

**Hello once again audience, sorry about the wait, school got in the way. This chapter is to make up for the last one I posted, that wasn't all that great. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

"Doctor...where...are we...headed?" Amy asked through rapid breaths as the they headed down a few more blocks.

"To the only place on this planet that has absolutely no mirrors." They had stopped running for the time being.

"Doctor, they took Rory and River, please tell me we're going to get them back?" Amy said as they entered the failure building once again.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll get them back, if it's the last Thing I do." The Doctor said as they neared the General's office.

Amy and the Doctor had finally reached the General's office there was a scuffle and a groan beyond the door. Amy reached for the handle and turned it but the door wouldn't open. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and quickly opened the door. When they entered they found the General laying sprawled on the floor; he looked as if he was unconscious.

"Hey, hey, what happened, are you okay?" The Doctor asked as he ran over to the General trying his best to wake him.

"Uhh...luminous...where is she?" The General said as he fought his way to consciences.

"She's not here my guess is she attacked you, it looks like you put up a good fight, though I think this is only the beginning, it also looks like those who said they had no recollection of being taking were lying about all of it.." The Doctor said as he helped the General off the floor.

"How is it that you figured this all out in a matter of days?" The General asked out of curiosity.

"Well I like to work fast, also it seems wherever I go something or someone needs to be saved, it comes with the territory of time travel." The Doctor said quickly.

"Wait what?" General luminosity was caught off guard by the last part of that sentence, a time traveler, but how?

"I'll explain in due time, but for now we need to figure out where your sister went, come along pond." The Doctor said rather quickly.

Once they made it outside they were confronted by about ten people, including the General's sister, and a very broken Nightfall.

"We need to run...now!" The Doctor said quietly so only Amy and the General could here him.

In a instant they all took off running with a mob of mirror people chasing after them. It was good that they were all light on there feet, they had to dodge crates and stands that stood in there way. The mirror people were gaining, quickly.

"Doctor, what do we do we can't run forever!" Amy yelled, as they ran down another street.

"the mirror Amy, it's our only option." The Doctor said as he jumped over a small crate.

"You're not serious?" General luminosity asked, a little scared at this mad idea.

The Doctor smiled like a crazy a person. "Jump,Tuck and roll." Was all he said as he stirred them in another direction.

"Doctor how do we know they won't follow us?" Amy asked quickly.

"I guess we'll have to see." The Doctor answered quickly.

They turned down an ally, that was a dead end and had only one gigantic mirror. The Doctor increases his speed and the others followed. When they were only a few feet away all the of them jumped, the only sound that was heard was the shattering of glass.

The Doctor popped open one eye to reveal the ally way, an empty ally way. He got up of the floor and dusted off his pants. He turned and looked at the mirror to see the mirror people just standing there looking at him but not following which was a little strange. They all turned and walked away, acting as if he hadn't existed at all. Amy groaned and got up, she swayed slightly, the doctor grabbed her just in case she fell. The General got up slowly while rubbing his gigantic eyes, he blinked three times before steadying himself.

"You two take some time to rest, jumping between dimensions like that can scramble the brain a bit, so stay here and I'll go scout the area." The Doctor said as he helped Amy sit down on the ground.

General luminosity only nodded and sat down as well. The Doctor walked out of the ally and looked around taking in everything. This world didn't have people he knew that...Well they weren't considered people. He wasn't quite concerned about the mirrors being portals. Mirrors are gateways, if you know how to use them.

"Hello sweetie." A familiar voice said.

A smile spread across the Doctors lips, he would recognize that voice no matter where he was.

"Hello sweetie." Said the same voice.

"Hi honey I'm...-" he stopped mid turn as his eyes took in the situation."-Home."

What stood before him was not one, but two Rivers. His eyes widened, now this was very interesting.

"And want sort of time do you call this?" They both said at the same time as they crossed there arms over there chests with smirks on their faces.

This was definitely going to be interesting, if they didn't kill him first.

* * *

**well I know what some of you might be thinking, that this is like the zygon thing and it is in a like the powers of a zygon, but it's different, you can figure it out of your think about it, is a mirror world, there's a spoiler for you. Anyways how you guys liked it and once again I'll update as soon as possible, bye guys. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

***~chapter** **8~***

**Hello once again audience, first and foremost I wanted to apologize for not using in so long, I will not give excuses as to why, but I'm glad that you ask are reading my story. ^-^**

* * *

The Doctor stood there eyeing both Rivers; his brain working over-time. Then he saw it, the River on the left had her weight on her left leg, while the River on the right had her weight on her right leg. Now he knew his wife but he didn't want to make any wrong assumptions.

"How long are you going to stand there gawking at us?" The River on the right asked.

"But river...?" The Doctor stammered, not really sure of what to say.

"Yes there's two of us sweetie, all the more fun, that's what I say, more where mummy?" Said the River on the left, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"She's over there resting...You know the whole dimension...travel...Not so good for a any species...Well unless you're a time Lord." The Doctor said slowly pointing to the area he had previously come from, his sentences fading in and out as he tried to Keep an eye on both Rivers as they paced around him.

"Well let's go see mummy then." River said, the Doctor wasn't quite sure which one has spoken because they both had taken off down the street off where he had pointed.

"River, River, wait!" He called as he ran after them.

They both had run down the ally with the doctor trailing behind them, the doctor would have run into the birth of them if he wouldn't have stopped.

"what in the name of purple sky's is going on here?" General luminous asked as he rose to his feet.

"Doctor, why are there two Rivers." Amy asked slowly.

"Haven't you ever had this Erie feeling, whenever you pass by a mirror or sit in front of one, and you feel like something is watching you?"

"Yeah why?" Amy asked slowly.

"That's because something is." He finished slowly.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why there are two Rivers." She said with a little irritation lacing her voice.

"Amy think about it, mirrors are portals, they always have been, how do you think you see yourself in front of a mirror? It's a bit hard to explain but there are people here-well not people really, more like living mirrors, but I guess you could call them people, they see a peaceful race but it would seem something changed and we need to figure out what. Anyways another dimension full of mirrors, they can take any shape of form, ergo two Rivers." The Doctor answered trying his best to dumb things down, explaining the way some dimensions worked was harder than it seemed.

"So if what you're saying is true, shouldn't there be copies of us as well." General luminous asked slowly.

"That's only if a mirror "person" touches you, I mean sure they get your reflection but to get your personality they need only touch you once and they sort of become you, well not an exact copy, there's always a slight flaw." The Doctor answered slowly

"How can you tell then?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Just ask a few questions, or say something that'll make them a bit mad, mirrors can't quite process anger that well." He explained quickly, as he turned to the two Rivers who had been watching the entire conversation.

"River darling, I'm sorry to say this but...you've put on a bit of weight, especially around the abdomen-," he sentence was cute off by hand-to-face contact. It was the River that had her weight resting on her right leg.

Before anyone could react the doctor had quickly recovered and pulled said river into a much needed kiss, all his emotions poured out as he kissed his wife, he had been so worried about her, and he was relieved to see that she was alright.

"Sorry darling, had to be sure it was you." He had said once he'd pulled away from his beloved.

"You'd better be." River retorted, though she seemed a bit dazed due to the sudden kiss. The other river stood off to the side a bit stunned at what just happened.

"Wait, Doctor, if what you're saying is true dies that mean that there are mirrors people in earth doing the same thing?" Amy asked panic in her voice this time.

"Well, yes there are, but you humans associate them with doppelganger's, and due to false legends and myths you freak out and cause your own accidents, mirror "people" are harmless they just want to see what it's like in other dimensions." The Doctor explained slowly.

"So are doppelganger's real?" Amy asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Yes-," The Doctor would have elaborated but he caught something shifting in the corner of his eye. He turned to see his reflection, he turned and saw himself once more, but it was only his face the rest was distorted. Both figures bowed and he realized that at this moment they were in the presence of the mirror "people".

* * *

**well that was chapter eight everyone, hoor you liked it, review if you can, and thanks I've again for reading. See you in the next chapter, bye guys. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

***~chapter** **9~***

**Hello once again audience, first and foremost, I apologize to all of you for being gone for so long,I had some personal problems to deal with and it's the end of the school year, but I'm back now and I will try to post more frequently.**

* * *

The Doctor slowly paced around, watching the mirror "people" closely. It was quite hard to see them, only the refraction of the sun light made them slightly visible and that wasn't good because the sun was setting.

"isn't there a way, perhaps of making you easier to see, otherwise this is going to be very difficult." The Doctor asked slowly, while he continued to pace around them.

"As you wish." One of them said.

There forms began to ripple and take on form and color, the shape and form was failure, it was that of the Brobdingnagian people. One colored purple and the other a soft yellow, the yellow one wore an armored trench coat, while the other wore a suit that looked like it was from earth Victorian era.

"Forgive us if we startled you, we felt an enormous wave when you came through our gate, we thought it was the fallen trying to take more people from the other realm, what a superior we got when we found others not like the other realm, and you the famous Doctor, we are honoured to me you." The man with the suit said as the doctor stopped pacing.

"How, how is this possible?" Said General luminosity as he stepped forward. "You look like our former king, as if he never died." He said with wide eyes. "And you, you look like his royal guard, how? You both died during the invasion years ago." He looked as if he were going to have a panic attack.

"General luminosity, you worked along side them yes? Forgive me for saying this but we are not them were merely took on These forms to ease your minds, yes these are the forms of your past leaders, we always choose forms of those who have passed. Forgive us if we've given you any false hopes. The "King" said.

"Forgive my little intrusion on your little reunion, but who are the fallen and why are they taking-" The doctor asked

"Wait! Where Rory?!"Amy yelled above the doctor.

"Who is this Rory you speak of?" The royal guard asked.

"My husband, see we have the same ring on the same hand and finger, I need to find him please, he was thrown into this world by your fallen or whatever, please I need to find him." Amy said rapidly

"We are sorry but we only managed to find this one." He gestured to River. "We did not find any other, and that can only mean the fallen have him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short,I need to get back into the swing of writing again, I just wanted you to know that I never stopped thinking about the story, even if I wasn't writing I was still thinking of what to do next, see ya next time, bye guys ^-^**


End file.
